Until the End of Time
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: George and Anthony just spend the day doing random things for his bachelor party.


George went to Anthony's house and knocked on the door. Anthony answered it.

George: Time for my bachelor party!

Anthony: Bachelor party? Shouldn't we wait until closer to the wedding?

George: I don't care. I wanna do it now!

Anthony: Okay, so what are we gonna do?

George: We're gonna walk around randomly and do random things! And I'm gonna record it all on my New 3DS XL. Ask me why!

Anthony: Why?

George: Because I want you to ask me….Oh. Because at first, I just wanted to record a nonstop video of my bachelor party just to record a nonstop video of my bachelor party, but then I had an idea.

Anthony: An idea you say? Please, tell me more.

George: I'm gonna say that the video is a movie and call it _Until the End of Time_.

Anthony: …That is an awesome idea!

George: I agree with you about that!

Anthony: But wait. The 3DS can only record 10 minutes at a time. How will it be nonstop?

George: BECAUSE I hacked mine so that it can record forever.

Anthony: Don't you mean…UNTIL THE END OF TIME?!

George: …*gasp* "Forever" is a word meaning "until the end of time!"

Anthony: What you just said is true!

Eureka: How come I don't get a movie?

George: I wrote one about you, but ANTHONY said it wasn't any good.

Anthony: That's not what I said. All I said was that it wasn't an accurate prediction for two years in the future.

George: Yeah, well when we get to two years in the future, it is gonna be EXACTLY like it was in my screenplay!

Anthony: …..But, George…you wrote it two years ago, so…never mind. Let's just go.

George: YEAH! BACHELOR PARTY! WHOOOOOOO!

Anthony: Oh, wait. I just remembered. I gotta go to Sibling Haters Anonymous at the mall.

George: …..Sibling…what?

Anthony: It's a thing I go to at the mall to manage my hatred for the Louds.

George: How come I never knew about this?

Anthony: Not everything I do needs to be seen and known about.

George: Very good point. So, we'll just have the mall be the first place we go to.

Anthony: Alrighty then.

George and Anthony started walkin'.

George: *groan* Do we have a faster way to get there? I don't want the movie to be filled up with us walkin' a bunch.

Anthony: Hhhm…ooh, I know. Go get your Ditto and we'll have it Transform into a Pokémon that can use Teleport.

George: Good plan.

George went back to his house, got his Ditto, and came back. George let Ditto out of its Poké Ball.

Anthony: Ditto, turn into a Jigglypuff that knows Teleport.

Ditto used Transform. Ditto transformed into Jigglypuff.

George: Can Jiggs really learn Teleport?

Anthony: Yes. I just looked on Bulbapedia.

George: Take us to the mall, Dittolypuff!

Ditto used Teleport.

They were now right outside the mall. George put Ditto back in its Poké Ball. George and Anthony went into the mall and walked in it.

Anthony: Hey, I just realized. We could have Ditto use Teleport to get us places whenever we want, and yet we always choose to walk everywhere.

Anthony: So George, since the movie's called "Until the End of Time," should the movie have time travel?

George: NO! The movie is just gonna be whatever we happen to do today.

Anthony: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Anthony looked at the mall's big clock.

Anthony: We should get to my thing now.

They used Ditto to Teleport to Anthony's meeting thing (whatever you wanna call it).

Mallow: Did you use a Jigglypuff to Teleport in here?

Anthony: No, I used a Ditto to Teleport in here.

Mallow: Seriously? We've reached the point where people are so lazy that they make their Pokémon…

Lana: Mallow, save the anger for when the therapists get here.

The therapists arrived.

Male Therapist: Hello, Anthony, Mallow, Lana. And who are you? Are you a new member?

Anthony: No, he's just here to watch like Lana.

George: Yeah, my only sibling is my sister and I don't hate her. I think.

Female Therapist: You don't think you hate her or you think she's your only sibling?

George: …..I forget what we were talking about.

Male Therapist: …..Mm-hmm. This is not the help session you need to be in.

George: Ah. Thank you.

Female Therapist: So Mallow, have you made any progress since last week?

Mallow: None of your business!

Female Therapist: Lana, has Mallow made any progress since last week?

Lana: None once so ever, I'm afraid.

Male Therapist: Come on Mallow, Anthony has made SOME progress. Why can't you?

Mallow: What?! Of course he's made more progress than me. He's gone to more of these than me. And another thing, he has not made any progress at…

Male Therapist: See? Judging you in an unfair way is a reason to get mad at someone. "Just because" is not a good reason to hate Cliff.

Mallow: Your mom is not a good reason to hate Cliff!

Male Therapist: That doesn't even make sense.

Anthony: Your arguing is making me want to scream so that's what I'm doing!

George: Hey Anthony, this isn't as interesting as I thought it was gonna be, so I'm gonna go to GameFreeze. Hopefully that'll make for more entertaining scenes.

Anthony: Yeah, I would too if I were you. Nothing ever happens here but the therapists telling me and Mallow to not hate our siblings.

Male Therapist: That's not true, we do more than that.

George left and realized he was right next to GameFreeze.

George: Hey, look at that. GameFreeze is right here. That's handy.

George went in.

George: And here we have a STORE that sells GAMES. Over here, we got 3DS games. There's Wii U games over there. Nothing surprising about that. Can't forget the amiibo. But now let's go see what Switch games they got. I'll bet there'll be some Fire Emblem Warriors, maybe some Tropical Freeze (with what the store's called, that would make sense), there might even be 1 or 2 copies of South Park: The Fractured But Whole…I just got that. Anyway, it looks like we got some…

George went to the shelf that had Switch games and saw a box for the NEW Super Smash Bros. game. George got excited. Not too excited, a perfectly appropriate level of excited. Then he ran over to the check-out counter.

George: You guys have Smash for Switch?! How is that even possible?!

Employee: That's not a real game. That box is just there so people can pre-order it.

George: ….Well I have never been more let down in my entire life.

Employee: Sorry. Would you still like to…?

George: I got a question! If this isn't real, why does it have all these characters on the cover? That makes it look real. And why have the boxes out there? Why can't people just walk up to you and ask to preorder Smash for Switch? Having these boxes is just gonna make people who didn't know about the game think it's already out.

Employee: I don't…

George: And another thing! You shouldn't put characters on the box before we know they're in the game. If any of them end up not being in, than having them on the box is just false advertising.

Other Employee: I told you you should've put just the logo.

Employee: Are you really defending this guy?

Other Employee: No. I'm just agreeing with him.

George noticed something blasphemous on the fake Smash Bros. box.

George: *gasp* I cannot believe this! You made Toon Link right handed! That's it! I am never shopping at this store again!

George threw the box down in anger and started storming out. But then he noticed a Chrom amiibo for sale.

George: I'd like to buy this amiibo please.

George bought the amiibo then left. Anthony was there now.

George: It's over already?

Anthony: It's usually much longer, but Mallow physically assaulted one of the therapists. Officer Jenny should be here soon to arrest her.

George: Is the therapist okay?

Anthony: No, she's gonna need to go to the hospital. We should go.

George: Where do you wanna…?

Anthony: Just outside of the mall for now so we can talk about where to go next without having to be a part of this awkward situation.

George: Okay.

Ditto Teleported them outside.

George: Alright. One of the things I wanted to do today was host a pretend game show. You're gonna be one of the contestants. Who do you want your opponent to be?

Anthony: Um…there is only ONE person I can pick. Take us to the Loud house.

George: But…we're filming a movie. I thought you said none of The Loud House characters would be in any of our movies.

Anthony: That was just because I wanted The Loud House Movie to be the first theatrical movie they're in. But this one isn't gonna be theatrical, so it's okay.

George: I don't know what "theat…" that word you said means, but whatever.

Anthony: Also, The Loud House Movie supposedly isn't getting made anymore anyway, so…

George: Dude, I already agreed to what you were sayin', you don't have to convince me more.

Ditto Teleported them to The Loud House. Then they went inside. Leni was sitting on the couch and crying.

Rita: Oh, and there he is now.

George: There who is?

Lynn Sr.: You, the "man" who's ruining our daughter's life.

George: What?! I am not….Anthony, take the 3DS. My fiancé's parents made her sad. I've gotta go talk with them about the issue we're having.

Anthony took the 3DS and used it to film himself.

Anthony: An emotional moment? *spits and gives a thumbs down* Nobody wants to see that. Let's go upstairs.

Just before Anthony went upstairs, Lynn Jr. showed up.

Lynn: Are you here about that thing you promised you'd help me do?

Anthony: Not yet. But I will do it today if I can. And if not, I will do it by June 12th. I swear.

Anthony went to Lola and Lana's room. He put the 3DS on top of something (maybe Lola and Lana's dresser if they have one) so it could film without him having to hold it.

Lola and Lana: *groan*

Anthony: You won't be groaning like that in a brief amount of time, Bad Peach Cosplay Girl. George is here and he's got something planned for us. It rhymes with "lame snow." There's two words I thought I'd never say together.

Lola was excited.

Anthony: But until he's ready, umm…..I guess I'll just wait in here and talk to you guys.

Anthony put his arms on Lola and Lana's shoulders.

Anthony: So, what's your favorite…CONVERSATION?

Lola and Lana: Let go of us right now.

Anthony let go of them.

Lana: I'm gonna go roll around in the mud outside.

Anthony: You have fun with that.

Lana left the room.

Lola: So, what game show are we gonna be on this time?

Lola then excitedly named a bunch of game shows.

Anthony: STOP! We're not actually going on a game show. We're just gonna play one here in your room.

Lola: Oh. Well you didn't say that!

Anthony: Ah. But I also didn't not say it.

Lola: …..What?

Anthony: I meant I never said we were going on a real game show.

Lola: That's what I just said.

Anthony: No, you said…'scuse me a second.

Because he was confused and annoyed, Anthony took Lana's pillow off her bed and screamed into it.

Anthony: Much better.

Lola: …You still haven't told me what the game show is.

Anthony: George hasn't told me yet! Okay?!

George came in. He had a script for the game show they were gonna play.

George: Alright. Who's ready for some game showing?

Lola: Nobody says "game showing."

Anthony: You seem awfully happy considering what you just got done doing.

George: Actually, I was just crying my eyes out a second ago, but the little girl with the glasses gave me some thing that she said would let the boo-hoos out…..So I took it.

Anthony: ….What was…?

George: Do you guys wanna play the game show or what?

Lola: Yes! If you would just tell me what it was!

George: You've probably never heard of it. It's not a real game show. It's a made up one from the popular sitcom FRIENDS that ran in the 90's and 2000's.

Anthony: Heck yeah!

Anthony and Lola sat down in chairs.

George: Alright, let's play Bamboozled: Nintendo Edition!

Lola: Nintendo Edition? That's no fair. Anthony's gonna be at a huge advantage.

George: This is my bachelor party, so I get to make the rules.

Lola: Whatever. But is it seriously called Bamboozled?

George: Yeah, isn't that a cool name?

Anthony: Yeah.

Lola: No.

George: Our first contestant is Lola Loud. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Lola?

Lola: Because I want to play already!

George: I see. Now, how about you, Anthony?

Anthony was about to start talking, but then George interrupted him.

George: Very good introduction, Anthony. Now, let's see what you'll be playing for today.

George pulled the Chrom amiibo out of the GameFreeze bag dramatically. He probably hummed the Legend of Zelda treasure chest opening fanfare even though it's a Fire Emblem amiibo.

George: It's a brand new Chrom!

Lola: But I don't want that.

Anthony: I want it.

Lola: …..I want it too now.

Anthony: …..First Rosalina & Luma, now Chrom. Why does this keep happening to perfectly innocent amiibo?

Lola: ….

George: Excellent! Let's play Bamboozled: Nintendo Edition! Anthony, you'll go first. Who is the greatest Nintendo character of all time?

Anthony: Yoshi.

George: You did not pronounce that wrong! You can either pass your turn to Lola or pick a Wicked Wango card.

Anthony: I would like a Wicked Wango card.

George: You go higher!

Anthony: Yes!...I assume.

Lola: …This is really lame so far.

Anthony: I'm sorry, I don't believe contestants are allowed to talk to each other.

George: Alright Lola, you're turn. Would you like to take a question or spin the Wheel of Mayhem?

Lola: What is the Wheel of Mayhem?

Anthony & George: It's the Wheel of Mayhem.

Lola: ….I'll take a question, I guess.

George: Okay. This is going to be tough. Hold your breath.

Lola: Hold my breath?

George: You got to hold your breath 'til you're ready to answer the question. It's part of the game.

Lola: This is ridiculous. I'm not gonna hold my…

Anthony: If you do not follow the rules of Bamboozled and show them the level of respect that they deserve, then you do not get to play Bamboozled!

Lola inhaled loudly and held her breath.

George: Okay. What does Luigi have a fear of due to suffering from this phobia? Holy Tauros, that's a big word. Seriously, look at this thing. Anthony, how do you say that?

Anthony: Phasmophobia.

Lola: Fear of ghosts.

George: No! No, he does not have a fear of the fear of ghosts. He has a fear of ghosts.

Lola: Oh, come on! That counts.

George: No it doesn't.

Lola: First you make me hold my breath, and now you won't even…!

Anthony: Alright Anthony, you're up. Wait a minute, my mistake. Lola is entitled to use her Angel Pass for a free turn.

Lola: I am?

Anthony: Objection! She has not yet gotten a…

George: Lola, would you like to use your Angel Pass?

Lola: Are you gonna make me hold my breath again?

George: No.

Lola: Then yes. But I'm not sure I know why I wanna use it being that this game has been no fun so far.

Anthony: You know, you're just upset 'cause you're losing.

Lola: Oh, come on, Anthony. I think we're all losers here.

George: Alright, Lola. You can either spin the wheel or pick a Google Card.

Lola: Let me think, let me think. Oh, uh, I don't care.

George: You must choose, Miss Loud.

Lola: Either. It makes no difference.

George: Choose, you buttface.

Lola: …..I'll take a card.

George: Okay. You picked the Gimme Card. You get all of Anthony's points!

Anthony: What?!

Lola: This game is kind of fun.

Anthony: But it only just started. So I only had…

Lola: I don't think the contestants are supposed to speak to each other.

George: Anthony, what is without a doubt the greatest video game of all time (for now)?

Anthony: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U!

George: Correct! There's a possible Backwards Bonus.

Anthony: Wii U for Bros. Smash Super!

George: …Don't you mean "U Wii?"

Anthony: No. "Wii U" is one word.

George: Uhm, even I know that having a space makes something more than one word.

Anthony: Yes, but since it's a brand name, "Wii U" is one word that has a space in it.

George: ….Hold on.

George opened the door and saw Lynn Jr. standing there.

George: Can you help us with one quick little thing?

Anthony: Yeah, because she's who you should ask when you need help with video game trivia.

George: "Wii U" is spelled W-I-I-space-U. Does that mean it's two words?

Lynn: Technically, it's a word and a letter.

George: Thank you!

George shut the door.

George: No Backwards Bonus for you!

Anthony: Ah! Every time! I'd like to go up the Ladder of Chance to the Golden Mud Hut please.

Lola: Why weren't the rules explained before we started playing?

George: How many rungs?

Anthony: 6!

George (does Brock impression): Nothing beats a jelly filled donut!

Lola: Why did you just…?

George: That noise can only mean one thing.

Anthony: Hungry Mankey.

George looked at Lola and expected her to say something.

George: Well?

Lola: What?

George: It's your turn.

Lola: It is? Uhh….I'd like a Wicked Wango card?

George: Okay. It's an audio question. Name this piece of Nintendo music.

George hummed Waluigi Pinball.

Lola: I don't know! How would I ever know that?!

George: It's name has always been "Waluigi Pinball," but now its name is "I don't know! How would I ever know that?!"

Lola: Huh?

George: The question was "Name this piece of Nintendo music." You named it "I don't know! How would I ever know that?!"

Lola: Uhh….okay.

George: What would you like to do now?

Lola: Umm…wasn't there a wheel in this game?

George: Spin the wheel it is.

George imitated the sound of the wheel spinning.

George: Super-Speedy Speed Round!

Anthony: Is there a hopping bonus?

George: Of course. Lola, get up and start hopping on one foot.

Lola did just that.

George: What color is Mario's hat?

Lola: Red.

George: Correct. What gender is Link?

Lola: Male.

George: Correct again. But you forgot to Nintendo Switch legs between questions, SO NO HOPPING BONUS!

Lola: THIS GAME MAKES NO SENSE!

George: Now, over to Anthony.

Anthony: I'd like a Google Card.

George: …..Are you sure?

Anthony: …I don't know, is such a superior website in every possible way….Yes…No!...GOOGLE!

George: Oh my Arceus! Congratulations, Lola. Because Anthony…YOU'VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED!

Anthony: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This is the best game that doesn't involve buttons ever!

Lola: Did I just win?

George: Why don't you tell me?

George handed Lola the Chrom amiibo.

Lola: That was a lot shorter than I expected, but I don't care. Victory dance time!

Lola took her amiibo and started victory dancing.

Anthony: George, can we leave THIS house and go to THE OPPOSITE of it?!

George: …..What do you mean?

Anthony whispered in George's ear what he meant.

George: Sure. Ditto, to the Special house!

Anthony: They don't call it that!

Lola exited her room.

Lynn: Why are you all red and sweaty?

Lola: I just Bamboozled Anthony!...which is not a game show thing.

She said that because she's still too embarrassed to let anyone know she's a game show fan.

Ditto Teleported them to the house the Specials live in. "Diancie" was there talking to Lola Special.

Diancie: I don't have your stone! And spec you anyway!

Then she poured hot soup on her face.

George: What's Diancie doin' here?

Anthony: That must be this universe's Diancie.

This universe's Diancie left.

George: Should we help…whichever one this is with her….soup….issue?

Lola: It's fine. I get hot soup poured on my face all the time. I'm used to it.

Anthony: Good for you.

Lola: Have either of you seen my…?

Anthony: We're going to go inside now.

George and Anthony went inside. Lisa was on the couch freaking out.

Anthony: Hey, Specials! What are the things that are currently happening in this location that we, which means myself, George, and all of you, are at?!

George: …What did you just say?

Lisa: He asked what was going on. But I cannot provide an answer right now.

George: Are you freaking out because you're so hyped for the last 4 episodes of The Thundermans?

Anthony: George, those were 2 days ago.

George: They were? Then what about Mega Man Leg…

Anthony: That came out on your birthday.

George: Really?!

Luan: She's probably freaking out because she still can't deal with the fact that our parents won't let her do any experiments.

Lisa: Can you blame me? Just imagine what it would be like if you had to go through life without ever being able to pursue your passion in even the smallest way.

Luan: Yeah, wouldn't it suck if every time you tried to do the thing you like, everyone else just got annoyed and called you the worst ever? I'd hate it if people said something like that about me.

Lisa: …..Oh, sorry. But unlike comedy, science contributes something important to the world.

Luan: Hey!

Lisa: Again, sorry. Let me explain. I could be up in my room right now trying to find a way to heal Lana's injuries or working on my modifications to the fountain of youth's water. But instead, I've got my butt on this couch and I'm accomplishing nothing. Do you see what I mean?

Luan: Oh, I see what you mean. You don't care about my feelings.

Lisa: Luan, that's not…

Luan: This would be the part where I say I was kidding. But no one likes it when I tell jokes.

Luan went upstairs.

George: You're not accomplishing nothing. You're giving us a scene in our movie.

Lisa: Because that's SO much more important than my sister and I's health and well-being.

George: Whoa! I'm all for appreciating the arts, but I would never say it's that important.

Anthony: What does your science ban have to do with your health? Are you worried that the lack of science is gonna cause mental problems for you?

Lisa: No, well yes, but I was talking about the water from the fountain of youth. You see, there's something more serious at hand.

Anthony: No! Not something serious!

Lisa: A new disease was discovered today and I have it. It currently has no effect on me, but when I turn 18, it will cause my brain to instantaneously grow to 11 times its size. That will kill me due to my brain being so large already. But since my parents won't allow me to do any experiments, I can't work on the cure or the water, which is my back-up plan.

George: If you can't find a cure, you're gonna use the water to turn yourself into a baby so you can live longer?

Lisa: No, if I can't develop the cure, I'm going to use the water to make myself permeantly 17 years old. However, I have not been able to finish it either, and now there's a possibility that I will not be able to in time.

Anthony: Why don't you tell your parents this?

Lisa: I plan to tonight. Right now they're busy at their Gyms. Now isn't the best time to tell them that…

Anthony: Their daughter's gonna die….on her birthday.….Should I start being sad, or…?

Lisa: You shouldn't have to worry. Once I tell my parents about this, they'll allow me to temporarily go back to science and I should be able to find a cure in no time.

Anthony: That's a relief. So, anyway, when **is** your birthday?

Lisa: September 9th, which means I have 3 months, 1 week, and 6 days left.

Anthony: September 9th is Leni's birthday. So for once, a holiday in your universe isn't different from what it's like in mine.

George: You're this universe's version of Leni, right?

Lisa: Yes.

George: So does this mean she has this growing brain disease too?

Lisa: Not necessarily. The differences between two universes, in this case, yours and mine, can be anything. Leni might have the disease, she might not.

George: That's good. I don't want my fiancé to die on the day of our wedding. That would really suck.

Anthony: Yeah, especially since it's also her birthday. Nobody wants to die on their birthday.

Lola came in.

Anthony: I just realized something. Lisa, if you only discovered this disease today, than why did you want to find the fountain of youth when I first met you?

Lisa: At the time, there was no particular…

Lola: You discovered a disease TODAY? How could you discover a disease today if you're in trouble and can't do any science?

Lisa: No, you don't understand. I'm not the one who…

Lola: I'm gonna go look in your room!

Lola ran upstairs to Lisa's room. But Lisa got there first and blocked the door. Anthony and George followed them.

Lisa: YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!

Lola: Were you experimenting on something in there?

Lisa: No, of course not. I was just….cooking.

Lola: …Oh really? You were cooking?

Lisa: Yes.

Lola: Cooking what?

Lisa: Just some….

Lisa: …steamed hams.

Lola: …

Lola pushed Lisa out of the way and opened the door. Someone that looked exactly like Lily Loud jumped out of the room and attacked Lola. Lisa got the Lily clone off Lola, threw her back into her room, and shut the door.

Lola: What was that?!

Lisa: …..Very well, I confess. Earlier today I experimented on Anthony's DNA and I accidentally made an evil clone of his Lily.

Lola: …I'm telling dad!

Lisa: I was trying to save my life!

Lola went to her room.

Anthony: George, I think we should go.

George: Yeah, all this talk about death isn't what I wanted in our movie. I just have to go to the bathroom first.

Lisa: You'll have to wait. The person who helped me diagnose my disease is in there with major diarrhea.

That person Lisa was talking about got out of the bathroom and it was Dendy from OK K.O.

Dendy: Actually, it was much lighter than I expected. Now which one of you is Anthony?

Anthony: Me.

Dendy: Anthony, I just received word that my friend K.O. is going to have a fight against your brother.

Anthony: I don't have a brother, but if K.O. were to fight my rival Lincoln, I would really wanna see that. George, let's go back to the Y Universe just in case that happens.

George: But it is gonna happen. Dendy just said it was.

Anthony: No she didn't. Beakers, let us know how that whole thing with telling your parents about your brain disorder goes.

Lisa: …..Beakers?

Anthony: Yeah, I've been trying to make that your nickname pretty much the whole time I've known you. What do you think of it? Yes? No? Maybe?

Lola came out of her room with a phone.

Lola: He wants to talk to you.

Lisa got worried.

Anthony: Yeah, let's go.

Anthony, George, and Dendy Teleported to the Y Universe. Lincoln and K.O. were in Geosenge Town with a bunch of people who wanted to see the fight.

Dendy: Ok, K.O. He's here now.

K.O.: Great. Sorry about the wait, everyone.

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

Lincoln and K.O. had their fight. It was action packed and so exciting. It sure would be great if I had the ability to describe it in detail, but….oh well.

The Announcer: GAME! The winner is…K.O.!

Lincoln: Anthony, you should go to my house and talk to Lynn. She bought you a DS.

Anthony: Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…the way you said that sounds like you're lying to me…..But I'm gonna choose to believe you. George, let's go back to the Loud house.

George: Actually, could we not? Leni's parents definitely don't wanna see me right now.

Anthony: You don't have to go in. You can just wait outside while I…

George: Ditto, take us to the grocery store.

Ditto Teleported George and Anthony to the grocery store.

Anthony: Come on! Do you have any idea how many years I've waited for that DS?

George: You can wait a little bit longer. Now let's look around for dropped money on the floor and hope we can find enough to buy some food.

George gave the 3DS to Anthony and started looking around.

George: Hey look, it's Team Magma. And they got new uniforms. What did they do with those old ones?!

Leni walked over to them in a VERY ANGRY way.

Leni: Hey, guys! How's it going?!

George: I'm doing a lot better than earlier. How 'bout you?

Leni: I'm really mad at my parents because they won't let us get married. So, I wanted to spend time with my Team Magma buddies to cheer me up.

George: Has it been working?

Leni: NO!

Anthony: For what reason are you at the grocery store?

Leni: They said we could get free food. Which reminds me. George, these are for you.

Leni pulled a can out of her grocery bag and gave it to George.

Leni: Happy Thanksgiving!

George: Ooh! Mini raviolis!

Team Magma Grunt: Blonde girl, we're gonna go.

Leni: I'll be right there. I'm talking to some friends.

Team Magma Grunt: Ok, but when you leave, make sure nobody who works here sees that you have food with you.

Leni: Why?

Team Magma Grunt: Because they like their jobs and they don't like seeing us take the free food.

Leni: ...I'm too grumpy right now to try to figure out what that means.

Team Magma Grunt: Fine, get caught. See if I care.

The Team Magma grunts left.

Lisa came in. I'm talking about Lisa Special, not Lisa Loud. Lisa Loud sucks.

Leni: Hey, Lisa, are you angry, too?

Lisa: Yeah.

Leni: What's the matter?

Lisa: I'M GONNA DIE!

Leni was really surprised to hear Lisa say that.

Leni: I thought for sure you were gonna say you can't see your forehead. What do you mean you're gonna die?

Lisa: I have a disease that will cause my brain to become too large for my head in 3 months, 1 week, and 6 days and my idiotic parents refuse to let me attempt to develop a cure for it.

Leni: Really? That's horrible. How could they do that?

Lisa: They're convinced that my hiatus on doing experiments is good for me, which it isn't. There's nothing good about delaying scientific progress. But even if there was, how could they possibly think that it's worth the end of my life?

Leni: What are you talking about?

Lisa: After what I did to Anthony on Mother's Day, my parents felt I needed to stop doing anything related to science for a while. So, despite the fact I only have just over a quarter of a year to find a cure to my disease, they won't let me do any experiments.

Anthony: Well that's absurd and unrealistic. Aren't they concerned about you being able to…you know, continue to be alive?

Lisa: They claim that they know a doctor who will be able to help. However, the low apprehension from them for my life still disgusts me.

Leni: Your parents sound like the worst people ever. What I was mad at my parents about is nothing compared to what yours did. I've gotta go home and tell them I'm sorry.

Leni left.

Anthony: Lisa, I believe that due to anger and lack of time, you weren't able to explain the situation to the best of your ability. Why don't you go do something that makes you happy and then you can tell us what happened later?

Lisa: That won't be necessary. I'm a mature young woman; I can tell you now. After you left, I told my dad about my disease and no matter what I said, he was convinced that I was just using it as an excuse to get out of my punishment. I then spoke with my mom, and she agreed with him. I'm sure the doctor they know will be able to cure me, but I can't take any risks. That's why I came here. George, do you mind if I stay at your house until I have finished developing the cure?

George: Ummmm….no?

Lisa: Excellent.

Lisa started to leave.

Anthony: Aren't you gonna need your stuff out of storage, though?

Lisa: The limited resources I'll find at George's house will be adequate.

George: But wait, I said "no."

Lisa left.

Anthony: Saying you don't mind if someone does something means they can do it.

George: *dissatisfaction noises* I always mess that up.

Anthony: So, where should we go now?

George: Umm….I guess we can go get your precious DS now.

Anthony: YES!...which rhymes with DS!

Ditto Teleported them to the Loud house….again. Lynn Jr. was waiting for them in the front yard.

Lynn: Where have you been?!

Anthony: On an adventure.

Lynn: Does your adventure involve helping me?

Anthony: Nope…Oh wait, yes. That's why we're here. But first, where's my DS?

Lynn: I don't have it. That was just a lie I told Lincoln to tell you to get you to come here. Why do you want me to buy you one anyway? You've got one right there.

Anthony: First off: This is George's, not mine. Second off: I don't want you to buy me a new DS so I can have one. Well, actually that is part of the reason. But the main reason is because you owe me one. Third off: This isn't a DS, it's a New Nintendo 3DS XL. Fourth off: You are surprisingly okay with being filmed by it.

Lynn: …..DSes can record video?

Anthony: No, 3DSes can.

Lynn started to get angry.

Anthony: And so can DSis, but that has nothing to do with…Oh, wait. Can they? George will you look up…?

Lynn started beating up Anthony.

Lynn: And this is for recording me with that stupid thing! And this is for taking so long to get here! And this IS JUST FOR BEING YOU!

Lynn dropped a bowling ball on Anthony's back. Then she almost went inside.

Anthony: Why are you going inside? I thought you wanted me to help you with your problem.

Lynn: I did. But you're obviously not going to now.

Anthony: No, I am.

Lynn: ….Really?

Anthony: Yeah. I was serious about that theme park thing I said. I could never let someone else feel that kind of pain, not even you.

Lynn: …..Wow…..ummm….thanks.

Anthony: Wow ummm you're welcome. Now, about that problem…

George: What's this problem you keep talking about?

Anthony: She doesn't wanna go to E3 and her dad's making her.

George: *gasp* That opinion is one I would usually be angry about. But if this means I get to go to E3, then I'm okay with it. Does it mean that?

Anthony: We'll see. Now Lynn, if your dad is anything like the other dad who punished his daughter I was talking about earlier, which he is, then it's gonna be very hard to change his mind.

Lynn: What other dad punished his daughter?

Anthony: Not the point. The point is since it's gonna be so hard, we need to…uhhhh….ummmm….uhh….George, you got any ideas?

George: Can't she just pretend she's sick?

Anthony: That's too obvious. Her dad wouldn't believe it. And even if he did, he might make her go anyway.…..Hhhmmm…..ooh! I've got it! Let's go in.

George: Oh, no way! I am NOT going in there!

Anthony: Oh, right. Give me the 3DS then.

George gave Anthony the 3DS.

Lynn: Why are you scared of going in my house?

George: Your parents are probably in there.

Lynn: That reminds me. That stuff they said to you about your wedding?

George: Yeah?

Lynn: I agree with it!

Lynn beat up George.

Anthony: You okay, bro?

George: No. Not really.

Anthony: Do you want me to…?

George: No! Don't save me! Go! Go and save someone more important than me!

Lynn: Who?

George: My chance of getting to go to E3!

Lynn: *groan*

Anthony and Lynn went inside. Lynn Sr. was sitting on the couch.

Anthony: Can you stand up and move to your left?

Lynn Sr. stood up and moved to his left. Anthony put the 3DS on the couch.

Anthony: Can you see me in the top screen good?

Lynn Sr.: Yes.

Anthony: Alright, sit, sit, sit, sit.

Lynn Sr. sat, sat, sat, sat. Anthony went over to Lynn Jr.

Anthony: Hello, Mr. Loud.

Lynn Sr.: Please son, call me Dad.

Anthony: …..Mr. Loud, would you say that you love your daughter?

Lynn Sr.: Of course I would.

Anthony: And if you were to say it, would it be the truth?

Lynn Sr.: Yes.

Anthony: Then WHY, may I ask, are you making your daughter WHO YOU LOVE VERY MUCH go to E3 when she really, really, **REALLY** doesn't wanna?

Anthony (whispering to Lynn Jr.): Make it look like you're sad.

Lynn Jr. made a super duper sad face.

Lynn Sr.: The fact I love her so much is why I'm making her go. Having an irrational hatred for something can't be good for her.

Anthony: Yes, but if she goes to E3, just think about what she's gonna do. She's not gonna say "Hey! This is really awesome! My strong opinion that I've had my entire life has suddenly been changed!" She's just gonna blow it up!

Lynn Sr.: ….What do you mean…..blow it up?

Anthony: You know, go to the building where the event is held and…...cause it to explode.

Lynn Sr.: Now you're just being ridiculous. She doesn't have any bombs.

Anthony: That is probably true. But my other point, the one about how it isn't gonna make her stop hating video games, is still a good one. Why make her go when someone who actually wants to could instead?

Lynn Sr.: Because I am her father and I make the rules.

Anthony: That is not a good enough reason. I hereby sentence you to be covered in spicy liquid Pokémon food and then eaten off of by Charles, Cliff, and Walt.

Both Lynns: What?!

Anthony: Picklebutt!

George came in.

George: Spicy Pokémon food time!

George poured a bunch of spicy liquid Pokémon food on Lynn Sr. and then Charles, Cliff, and Walt started eating off of him.

Anthony: Court dismissed! Bring in the dancin' lobsters!

Several dancin' lobsters came from upstairs.

Lynn Jr.: What are those and how are they here?

Anthony: That's not what you should care about right now. You just got what you wanted.

Lynn Jr.: No I didn't. I didn't get anything. You know what I wanted was to not have to go to the video game thing, right?

Anthony: I sentenced your dad to be covered in spicy liquid Pokémon food and then eaten off of by Charles, Cliff, and Walt. That means you don't have to go now.

Lynn Jr.: I **really** don't think it does.

Anthony: It does.

Anthony took Lynn Jr. outside.

George: Yes! Your Pokémon are biting and licking you! REVENGE! Feel the pain and agony innocent man worried about his daughter's future! Feel it! This is definitely something that you deserve! And I do not deserve any punishment for doing this! REVENGE! I'm leaving now!

George grabbed the 3DS and went outside.

Lynn: I'm not doing anything for you until my dad tells me that June 14th is no longer the day I wish I could skip.

Anthony: Don't you mean June 12th?

Lynn: No, the tickets say "June 14th."

Anthony: NO THEY DON'T!

Anthony took his E3 ticket out of his pocket and read it.

Anthony: WELL THEY SHOULD PUT IT IN HUGE BLACK LETTERS! Why didn't the guy we won them from say it was only for the third day?

George: Isn't the third day when the least amount of the best stuff happens?

Anthony: Yeah, I would think so. Only getting to go on that day is so disappointing. But E3 and disappointment go hand in hand after all.

Lynn: Why is the third day worse than the first two?

Anthony: …..Hhhmm…how can I put this in sports terminology?...Oh. You know how the NFL Draft is always a lot less interesting after the first round?

Lynn: Oh, I see. So, is this E3 thing where they announce which college video game players get to play professionally?

Anthony: I didn't say it was exactly like the NFL Draft.

Lynn: What is it then?

Anthony: The thing you've gotta help me decide which two friends I'm gonna bring to it.

Lynn: I already told you, not until my dad says…

Lynn Sr. came out. His clothes were all ripped up.

Lynn Sr.: Lynn Jr., you don't have to go to E3.

Lynn Jr.: *gasp* Really?!

Lynn Sr.: Yeah. As our Pokémon were eating off of me, I kept thinking "I hate this, I wish it would stop." And the fact it didn't stop only made me hate it more. When it finally did stop, I realized that's exactly what you'd be thinking at E3. Making you hate video games more is the exact opposite of what I wanted. So, you can stay home on the 14th.

Lynn Jr. hugged her dad.

Lynn Jr.: Thank you! Thank you so much!

Lynn Sr.: You're welcome. Now, can I lay down on your bed?

Lynn Jr.: Uhh, sure. But why can't you use yours?

Lynn Sr.: It's not far enough away from Charles, Cliff, and Walt.

Lynn Sr. went back inside.

Lynn Jr.: That was a much weirder way for this to go than I expected, but I'll take it!

Anthony: It makes perfect sense to me. What happened to him was definitely a similar experience to attending an event themed to something you hate, so…

Lynn: Please stop talking.

Anthony: Okay.

Lynn: Do you want me to help you pick which friends to give the tickets to now?

Anthony: Nah, that can wait. I had to go to my Heck on Earth several years ago, but you don't have to go to yours. You get to enjoy your life. Go celebrate!

Lynn: Yeah! I'm gonna go print pictures of video game stuff off the internet…AND THEN I'M GONNA BURN THEM!

Lynn ran inside in a very excited way.

George: Picking which friends can wait until when?

Anthony: June 13th, honestly. Maybe even June 14th right before we get on the plane. We might somehow find the time, you never know.

George: Is "June 13th honestly maybe even June 14th right before we get on the plane we might somehow find the time you never know" your way of saying "Later today?"

Anthony: I may use it for that sometime in the future as a joke, but right now, it is not my way of saying that. Let's go to your house and give this movie an ending.

George: Sounds like a plan.

Ditto Teleported George and Anthony to George's house. They went inside and saw that the house was a mess. Lisa was laying on the floor in a T-pose with her eyes wide open.

George: What happened in here?!

Lisa: The opposite of progress.

Anthony: You didn't cure your disease?

Lisa: I never even started trying to. I just did random experiments on George's Mudkip. My parents were right. I do have a science addiction.

George: What did you do to Buddy?!

Lisa: Several different things. But the only one you need to worry about is that I….switched his body with Celebi's.

Anthony: And where'd Celebi, or Buddy I should say, go?

Lisa: I wish I could tell you. He used Celebi's time travel abilities and…

Anthony: But Celebi's time travel abilities are gone. Leni sucked them out with a needle.

Lisa: Actually…oh, I can't tell you. It involves science, which is something I need to avoid. I'm going home now. I've gotta do everything I can to get science off my mind.

Lisa started leaving.

George: You trash my house and lose Buddy, and now you're just gonna leave?!

Lisa: I apologize for the troubles I have caused you.

George: YOU ARE TEARING ME APART, LISA! I didn't want my movie to have so much in it about you! Leave my presence!

Lisa: I am!

George: I know! I just wanted to say that!

Lisa left.

Anthony: So, how do you want to end the movie?

George: ….You know something, Anthony? It's just all fun and games for you. Nothing really matters. Oh, let's end the movie! We don't have any work to do! Life is just a big bowl of fancy assorted cashews, and nobody has anything to dust or to clean or to wipe! Or fabricate!

Anthony: ….10/10 ending right there. I'm gonna put in the credits now.

George: And I am going to be CLEANING…MY HOUSE!

Anthony: Do you mind if I play some music?

George: YES I DO!

Anthony: Which means I **can** play music because of that whole backwards answer thing you talked about earlier.

George: No, that time I actually…oh, never mind. You know, you don't seem very concerned about Celebi's body.

Anthony: I am very concerned about Celebi's body, but there's nothing I can do about it. Even if I used Karli's time machine, I wouldn't know when in time Buddy went to. Unless you can guess when.

George: I can't. He never said anything to me about wanting to travel through time.

Anthony: Then we'll just have to wait until he comes back. He will wanna come back, right?

George: Of course. There's no reason why he would want to get away from me or anything like that. He'll be back in no time.

Anthony: That's good. Although, now that I think about it, we wouldn't be able to go look for Buddy anyway because you said you wanted no time travel in this movie.

George: I don't care about the movie anymore!

Anthony: *gasp* You take that back!

George: FINGERNAILS! FINGERNAILS! FINGERNAILS!

Anthony: You don't even have fingernails!

George: I cannot believe what I am hearing!

Anthony: How can you hear it?! You don't have ears either!

George: *noises* HOLES! HOLES!

Anthony: Cone head!

George: Yellow!

Anthony: Pink!

George: *noises* I'm gonna get a job as a fry cook and it'll be easy!

Anthony: FINE! *noises* Krusty Krab! Krusty Krab! Krusty Krab!

Anthony played a song while showing the CREDITS that he wrote on pieces of paper.

George: I never went to the bathroom!

Anthony then hit A on the 3DS, stopping the recording.


End file.
